Force of the Chaos Pharaoh
by Darkmoose84
Summary: Continuing from where Rayla and Callum crossed over to Xadia, we will see what wider influence Aaravos has upon the world at large. Characters will face more Lovecraftian themed monsters as Zym makes his way back to the other dragons. There will be some Rayllum, but the main focus will be action/horror.
1. Prologue

"Nyarlathotep . . . the crawling chaos . . . I am the last . . . I will tell the audient void. . . ." – H. P. Lovecraft

"When I was driving once\I saw this painted on a bridge\'I don't want the world, I just want your half'" – John Linnel

Viren growled to himself in the lonely dark as he looked upon the stone floor of the prison. In what little light he had, all he could see were the lines marking the ending of where each stone connected. Each were strategically cemented together in such a way that would hold it sturdy until one of his spells could possibly burst it into a million pieces if only he had the spell components for it...or his precious staff. The smell of mold, mildew, and ammonia permeated the air and forced its way into his nostrils whether he liked it or not.

He would shake the foundation of their empire if he could, but now, he was helpless in the chains his treachery had forged to the wall behind him.

"Ugh, a fine mess this has become," Viren grunted, "You say you have not betrayed me, and yet I find myself helpless in this murky dungeon. Where is the promise of power you offered earlier? If only I had destroyed that mirror and not heeded your blithering nonsense..."

"Patience, my human comrade!" the earwig worm barked in his ear, projecting the voice of Aaravos, "I have done nothing to betray you. You need only to step back and look at the bigger picture. Your shadow agents are now patrolling the world at large, generating terror among the five kingdoms. Our influence is still prevalent, and you need not despair in them seeing your vengeance for having not conformed to your wishes."

"It's hard to see anything from these old stone walls," Viren growled, "Why then should I believe you even remotely have my ambition in mind?"

"I believe you and I have much of the same goal," the earwig said, "We both desire power in some form or another. A world divided among humans and elves makes sense, don't you agree?"

"I...suppose," Viren muttered, "If I'm being honest, I could care less about the race relations between men and elves. I merely desired to climb the reigns of power. After all, I've brought new innovations to magic, offering it to the human world. I have given the power fantastic to the mundane. Why should it not be mine?"

"Why not, indeed?" the earwig gave a laugh, "And thus you desire the throne of Katolis...for being a man so wise in the ways of science and magic."

"I've offered men the powers that are so commonplace in Xadia," Viren continued, "Powers that aid them in their daily routines ranging on to building their empires. Why must the human realms be so limited to backbreaking labor and toil? We must use this primal power and sacrifice what is necessary for innovation and progress of our species and our society. And why should I not be recognized for this? It's not only Katolis that should bow before me, but all the human realms."

"I must admit," he could feel the earwig twitch a bit, and there was almost a sense that behind the magic, Aaravos must have been smiling with amusement, "when you simply explain them, your ambitions are smaller than I might have expected." This caused Viren to wonder what was so small about his ambitions, but the voice from the earwig continued. "Nonetheless, your actions and goals still align with my own. But you must be patient, still. I know you are a tactician by nature, so this must come second nature to you. After all, you can see and manipulate what you like for your endgame. Trust me...we will see this through to the end."

"You talk of trust," Viren followed, "Trust is something to be earned, and thus far, it has only lead me to this cell where I now feel powerless. I know your name for certain, but I know nothing of your past or your ultimate goals. As I've said, all archival knowledge I've found on you vanishes upon viewing it. Who are you...what are you? And what are YOUR ambitions?"

"But that would be spoiling things, would it not?" the earwig laughed, "But as to who I am...I have been known by many names in the past. I have also visited realms beyond your imagination, realms more fantastical than Xadia, through many different alternative realities and beyond and behind all that exists. And through my time and my travels, mortals have known and related to me in many different ways. In one world, I was revered as pharaoh, guiding that world's denizens to perform my bidding and constructing pyramids in my honor and to house their own sanctified dead. In that same world, at a different time, I was seen as a towering monster that haunted the woods, known as 'The Howler in Darkness.' In yet another, I was feared as the 'Dark Man' and went under the name of 'Randall Flagg,' and even traveled to another reality under this guise and ultimately destroyed its variation of the planet known as Earth. And still, I even took on a different, less humanoid avatar and chose some three pointed geometric shape and offered myself one eye, traveling between dimensions under the name of 'Bill Cipher,' a comical name for sure, but then that avatar was meant to behave more comical and was much more of a trickster. (There was even a time I visited an island known as Japan and took on a female form, but that was an extremely bizarre experience) But now I find myself here, sealed by this avatar's people behind this ancient mirror.

"Yes, indeed, the multiverse is at my fingertips, and you would be right to question if I have your best interest at heart, but is not each action a gamble? Is not each diplomatic meeting you have something still left to the chances of the attendees' own decisions? Yes, you should after all 'feed your head' as it were and make the most educated decision possible, but know this: half of everything is chaos, and the other half is fate. I have also been known to be an 'Agent of Chaos' as well, so why not take another risk and continue your pursuits? I'm genuinely curious to see what will happen with you as ruler and am willing to help you achieve this goal."

There was a long pause, giving time for Viren to think on this. He thought of his current position and how powerless he felt, looking down at the cold stone beneath his knees. All this manipulation of the powers had failed him. What choice did he have now but to trust this strange elf that spoke to him from the fantastic mirror?

"Truly, your greatness sounds immense and incomprehensible," Viren mentioned, "But if your magic is as strong as you say, there is nothing you can do to aide me in my current predicament?"

"That would be a vulgar use of my power, wouldn't you say?" the earwig chided, "Being locked in this mirror realm, I have no choice but to ask you mortals to act through me..." There was another pause, and Viren envisioned Aaravos contemplating something, as of hesitant to take some action he had no desire to undertake. The earwig sighed. "But I suppose, if sacrifices must be made, I will help you." There was some distant shuffling sound, as that of wood and stone, and then metal gliding against itself. The earwig made a strange breathy sound before letting out a loud, hideous cry, one that Viren thought would cause him to go both mad or deaf had it carried on any longer than a few seconds.

"There," the earwig continued, and immediately, a clinking sound occurred, and Viren was free of his chains, "You are at least free to move."

"What did you…?" Viren began to ask.

"Nothing more than what you and your daughter do for your 'dark' magic," the earwig gave a slight chuckle at the concept, "But seriously, the rest is up to you. I can do no more from where I am..."

"Then how do I escape this confining room?" Viren growled, still ungrateful.

"You are the tactician and weaver of words, are you not?" the earwig replied, "Surely you can find your way out..."

Viren saw something scurrying across the stone floor of the prison. After a moment's focus, he found it to be a cockroach scurrying this way and that, not seeming to find the exit for which it was desperately searching, causing Viren to wonder from where it had come. He reached out and picked up the cockroach. He let it scurry about in his palm for a moment, allowing him a brief pause to study its life-force, its organics, and the fact that it had no comprehension of what was about to happen to it.

He spoke some low words in a language no one, neither elf nor human, could have understood and upon finishing crushed the tiny lifeform within his palm. He felt its hard carapace break and its spindly legs fall off the side of his hands as some liquidesque innards oozed from the center. He now had the power he needed. Now what was left was his tongue.

"Guard!" he shouted.

"Pipe down in there!" the guard yelled back.

"Guard, I'm going to be sick!" Viren shouted once more.

"Then get sick!" the guard barked at him, "You killed several of my friends. You're lucky to feel anything at all below the neck!"

"If..." Viren faked another cough and a gag, "if I die on your watch, will you not have to answer to your commanding officer? How would I face justice according to the law if I die in these conditions?" Viren continued to fake an illness, making a noise that sounded as though he were about to vomit, when the door to the cell unlocked. The guard began walking toward Viren, thinking he might be able to send him to the infirmary, and that's the break Viren was looking for.

Viren then immediately rose to his feet, held out his palm in which he had crushed the cockroach, and blew into it. A bright purple twinkling haze flew from it and into the guard's face, who suddenly fell to the ground asleep. Viren smiled and took the key ring from the guard's belt. He then walked through the cell doors and into the musty stone hallway.

"Well done," the earwig said, "You're almost as deceptive and clever as I!"

"Thanks, I suppose," Viren narrowed his eyes, wondering if Aaravos was insulting him, "Now I must find my staff."


	2. Heat of the Canyon

There he was, in all his majesty, Callum would have only imagined in his dreams not too long ago: the magnificent sun dragon, Sol Regem. As he and his elven companion stared up at him, he was lost in the wonder at such a creature. How vast he was as he lay on the cliff side, sprawling himself in the light of the solar rays which no doubt nourished his power. The two looked on him and examined him from tail to headdress, with its stunning combination of red and golden scales and bony crests. For a moment, Callum wondered how such a creature would have transformed and evolved in a world full of humanoid creatures attempting to build their own empires and having to accommodate for such a large species such as dragons. No doubt, now, they were so few in number because of the circumstantial changes, but he speculated of what the world must have been during its primordial creation when such large beasts roamed the land carefree of what smaller lifeforms such as humans and elves did on the grounds below. It must have been a prehistoric time when life was savage and only the largest and strongest thrived under harsher conditions, at least before these environmental developments that may have driven them to endangerment.

But Callum couldn't allow himself to focus on that. This creature was raising its head and could incinerate him, Rayla, and Zym at any moment. That is, had it seen them. Sol's eyes were still closed, and he seemed to only be raising its head out of stirring from its long sleep as the morning sun began to rise.

"I don't think he's seen us yet," Rayla muttered, "Let's get to cover."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Callum carried Zym to a nearby niche in the rock, fully protected by shadow. The dragon pup let out a few yelps, but nothing that would carry through the air to the ears of such a large beast. Rayla ducked behind Callum, holding his shoulders gently enough not to hurt him but just enough for him to feel her fear of this ancient beast.

A moment passed, and Callum worked enough courage to peek around the rock face. With a shuffling of scales and rocks, the beast lowered its head back down to its earthen bed.

"I think he's still sleepy," Callum said at last, with some hesitation and stuttering.

"Oh, thank the Old Gods and the New," Rayla released her grip slightly on Callum's shoulders, but it seemed to him like she didn't want to let go. For as tough, confident, and skilled as Rayla was, for something to frighten her as much as she was now, Callum knew this Sol character was no joke.

Rayla didn't want to let go of Callum's shoulders not because she was scared (she told herself in her mind) but because it was another chance she had to touch and feel close to him...But he was human. Wasn't this problematic? How did she really feel? All she knew was that Callum meant a lot to her, and it was such a force she refused to deny. Was it friendship or something more?

"I think we're clear," Callum looked over his shoulder at her, who was now burying her head in his upper back.

"Right," Rayla sprang to attention and let go of his shoulders, "We should keep going of course!" She faked a smile.

"But, you know," Callum raised an eyebrow, "If we have Zym, won't he be a bit more understanding? He wouldn't hurt his own kind, would he? At least not a baby."

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't roast you with his fire breath," Rayla responded, "Especially with how Xadia in general feels towards humans right now, especially ones carrying around baby dragons. Plus, it may be a better idea for us to show this to the Moonshadow Elves first in order for them to call off any further attacks against your kingdom."

"We should get going," Callum stammered in resolve, a nervousness in his tone, "But if there's any way..."

"We can sneak around?" Rayla finished his sentence, "Just survey the area in front of you. Let's stick to the walls. See if we can't stick to the shadows of the cliff just below where Sol is sleeping." The two then proceeded to dart between the large rocks on the ground, sticking to the shadows at the angle the morning sun created them. Zym stirred restlessly in Callum's arms as them moved, but Callum did his best to keep the little dragon from escaping and running off. The dragon made little yelps here and there that Callum thought for sure would wake the great beast, but fortunately, they did not carry across the canyon.

Eventually, they reached the opposite cliff wall and ducked down into a moving crouch.

Even as the two crept along the shaded area, they could still feel the stifling heat from the dry air. There was a brief second where Callum thought he might pass out, but he composed himself and reminded himself mentally that he had to get this dragon to the elves, no matter how badly he felt. There then flashed on him a realization.

"I just had a thought," he muttered softly to Rayla, "What if the elves want to kill me on sight? Humans aren't exactly well liked here. Maybe if I disguise-"

Rayla grabbed his hand and shushed him, just as the dragon's head began to rise again from where it lay. The two pushed themselves back against the cliff, still holding hands and hoping the dragon would lower itself back to rest. Their hearts sank as they realized this was not the case, and the dragon began to beat its immense wings, wafting the hot air and sand through the canyon and into the travelers' faces. After squinting hard, Rayla and Callum reopened their eyes and looked up to see Sol flying overhead, through the blue sky and over the other side of the canyon, his wings making a loud thumping sound before they became faint and were gone.

"Well," Rayla sighed, "that's one relief anyways."

"You're still crushing my hand," Callum winced.

"Oh…right…" Rayla let go of his hand sheepishly, although in truth, she did not want to, "Sorry."

"Soooo," Callum looked ahead, "I guess we keep going this way?"

"Right, I'll run ahead to guide us," Rayla walked past him and continued onward into the canyon. As they proceeded, the canyon grew more and more quiet. They could near no birds overhead, no snakes, and not even wind. There came a heaviness to the air, some anxious intangibility that both of them felt at once. Zym began to make some frightened yelps as both of his humanoid companions felt a pain in their gut, the feeling that something was very wrong and that they had no control over it.

Something terrible was coming. Something behind them.

"You feel that, too?" Rayla asked nervously.

"Yeah…"

"On the count of three, we turn around and face it."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." and with that, they spun 180 degrees, only to come face to face with a skeletal grin.

The figure in front of them was holding a scythe, cloaked in a brown, tattered robe. There were two or three other skeletons behind it, likewise enshrouded in old, ratty death shrouds but holding different weapons: one a sword and shield, another a massive battle axe, and yet another holding what looked like enormous shears.

Callum gave out a high pitched yelp as the figure in front swung its scythe at him and Zym, only to miss with them falling to the ground. In that same instant, Rayla drew her weapons and rushed forward, attempting to slash the undead monster. The skeleton swung its scythe downward and forced Rayla to parry its attack with one of her daggers, while she used the other to try and stab it. Of course, this did little, as the blade passed through the bones of the skeleton. She then made a quick action upward and sliced through the skeleton's ribs and causing it to burst into pieces and finally into dust as it hit the ground.

Just behind it, the skeleton with the sword and shield rushed forward and attempted to swing at Callum and Zym. Callum was quick to act. He made the air sign with his fingers and shouted "Aspiro!" With a wave of his hand, a small whirlwind generated in front of him which blew the skeleton to pieces and scattered its limbs across the canyon before they likewise crumbled to dust.

"These guys aren't so tough," Rayla chuckled, "Does this count as my first humanoid kill if they were already dead to begin with?"

"Don't know about that," Callum said, "But we shouldn't underestimate them." Gradually, through the swirling sands, they began seeing more skeletons lumbering forward, each with their own menacing weapons. The undead monsters that may have been human or elves at one time now surrounded and encircled them. Callum began to panic "There are too many of them! What do we do?"

"I'm not sure if you can do this yet," Rayla responded, "But Is there some way you can make an area effect with that air of yours?"

"Maybe," Callum hesitated, "But I've only started learning—"

"Worth a shot," Rayla interrupted, "See if we can be in the eye of a hurricane!"

"I'll try," Callum sighed with resolve, all while the skeletons moved to about ten feet from them. He then made the air symbol again and instead of blowing into it, he placed his hands around it, shouted "Aspiro!", and began swinging his arms over his head in a circle. Soon, the winds began to change, and a large gale began to build to the point where it began spinning around the skeletal army. In an instant, it picked up enough force that it lifted the undead things into the air and began scattering them about like leaves in a fall breeze.

It was no longer in Callum's hands, and he and Rayla began to feel the force of the gust. To keep from getting lifted themselves, the two held on to each other in the center of the hurricane, closing their eyes as the sands swirled around them. They had no idea what was happening with the skeletons; all they knew was that they needed to hold on to each other. For a brief moment, the two opened their eyes, to see what was happening, only to meet each other's oculars. They gazed into each other's eyes, both finding each other's irises to be wonderfully beautiful, Callum's being a grayish green and Rayla's being an exotic, vibrant violet, and neither wanted to look away but were faced with no other choice, lest the sand hit them. They only held on tighter as the violent winds swirled harder, though it didn't matter if there was a wind; neither wanted to really let go fo the other. All poor Zym could do was cower between them in Callum's bag.

At length, it ceased. The wind had dissipated, and the skeletons were gone. The two opened their eyes and looked around to see that the threat had gone. They let go of each other and stood upright to be sure there was nothing else. The undead horde was gone.

"We did it!" Rayla exclaimed and hugged Callum before feeling awkward again and letting go of him, "Well, more like you did it. How did you know what to do?"

"I didn't," Callum shrugged, "You made the suggestion, and I tried it. To be honest, I'm still learning how this wind power of mine works. I just had this weird feeling in the back of my mind that…Well, I don't know. It's crazy, but I have this feeling that I had seen a friend of mine do something similar in some previous life or some other world. Maybe it was some crazy dream—"

"I'd say it was a good dream," Rayla shushed him by putting two fingers to his lips, "You'll work on controlling it; that's the important thing. We should get a move on. Need to get back to the Moonshadow kingdom as soon as we can."

"You're right," Callum smiled, and Zym hopped up and licked both of their faces, "And I can see he agrees, too. Going to be happy to get out of this heat."

"Just don't drink any of the cactus fruit," Rayla instructed, "It may hydrate you, but you'll start to hallucinate."

"Why do I have deja vu again?" Callum mused. It was no time at all that the three were moving once more.

The two trudged onward through the hot desert. Rayla and Callum gulped down the last of the Moonberry juice they had, but it didn't stop the immense heat they were feeling from the afternoon sun. Rayla followed behind Callum, watching him likewise trudge through the rocky desert land. She felt like the world was getting hazier as she watched him, but perhaps it was the heat. Maybe against her better judgement, she finally asked him a question.

"Hey Callum," Rayla began, out of breath but still feeling awkward, "About Claudia…"

"What about her?" Callum asked hesitantly.

"I get the sense," Rayla continued, "you two might have been close."

"We sort of were," Callum gave a nervous laugh, "I kinda had a small thing for her, maybe, I guess. But after what she tried to do, that ship pretty much sailed."

"I could already tell she was bad news," Rayla stated, "There was something not altogether honest about her."

"It just stinks," Callum moaned, "that the girl I had a crush on for years started to show interest in me and used my feelings against me. I guess I'm worried right now that I'm not going to find anyone else interested in me."

Rayla swallowed hard. Was it time to tell him or just be subtle about it and build his ego first?

"Sure you will, Callum," Rayla smiled despite feeling the oppressive heat, "You're smart, funny, resilient, trustworthy, and a bit of a cute dork. Just, I can't imagine a girl not liking that. I mean, I…like those qualities." The latter statement she said under her breath and continued to mumble. "And I really like you for all those reasons."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm glad you're confident in me," Callum smiled back, "At least one of us is. Anyways, I'm trying not to think about that and to just focus on getting this little guy back to safety and to possibly end this war."

Rayla sighed, defeated by those nagging insecurities she never knew she had. She could take on droves of monsters and humanoids, leap and flip through dense forests, and she felt like she had also finally overcome her fear of the water. But she couldn't tell Callum how she felt about him. What was her problem? Maybe it just wasn't the right time or place. They had a task at hand and needed to complete it. Still, she couldn't help but feel this sense of dread, that something was watching them, following them, something she couldn't put into words. And if she were to try and concentrate on it, it would find her and destroy her mind upon revealing its true nature and embodiment. Yet even still, she marched on with Callum and Zym. The sooner they were out of the heat and into the shade of a nice forest, the better.


End file.
